castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Sea Serpent
Sea Serpents were the seventh monsters ever made available to fight. To summon a Sea Serpent, the respective colored Sea Serpent Egg is needed. *Before February 2010, summoning required 1 Poseidon's Horn, and 1 to 4 Sea Serpent Eggs (it varied depending on the color Sea Serpent you wished to summon). You have 72 hours to kill a Sea Serpent before it flees. = Basic Information = * Up to 50 people may participate in the battle * There are 4 different kinds of Sea Serpents. They vary in the amount of HP they have, and in the minimum level required to summon:Announced at News Archive/6 14 10#Monster_List, see Summon Monster. ** Emerald Sea Serpent: approx. 1,500,000, level: 16+ ** Sapphire Sea Serpent: approx. 3,000,000, level: 21+ ** Amethyst Sea Serpent: approx. 6,000,000, level: 41+ ** Ancient Sea Serpent: approx. 9,000,000, level: 81+ = Special Information = * When summoning a Sea Serpent, the color of the serpent depends on the color of the Sea Serpent Eggs used in the recipe: ** Emerald Sea Serpent: one Emerald egg ** Sapphire Sea Serpent: one Sapphire egg ** Amethyst Sea Serpent: one Amethyst egg ** Ancient Sea Serpent: one Ancient Red egg * Each serpent drops a different component for making the Atlantean Map, which is required to access the Atlantis quest area. * You can also summon any of the serpents by using 10 energy. Fortifying Sea Serpents introduced a new element to monster battles. Since Sea Serpents live in the sea, you attack them by ship. When you attack the Sea Serpent, it will attack you and your ship (all attackers are all in the same ship). Below the Sea Serpent's health bar is another bar that shows ship defense. With more defense, the game will add more bonus damage. With 0 defense left, you cannot attack the serpent at all. You can help fortify a ship and replenish its defenses by clicking the Fortify button, which costs 10 energy. The amount of defense added back to your ship is based on your defense stat. Equipping a general who's special ability boosts your defense stat (such as Dante) can also be a help. It is recommended that all attacks should be power attacks, as a regular attack causes the serpent to do exactly the same amount of damage to the ship as a power attack. So for the same expenditure of stamina, the Sea Serpent will do five times as much damage to the boat. = Attacking Sea Serpents = Depending on how much health your ship has, you will see the following messages after each of your attacks: *If your ship has between 0 and 10% health, the game will not say anything. *If your ship has between 10 and 20% health, the game will say: "You slip on the Ship's deck, making you deal less damage." *If your ship has between 20 and 40% health, the game will say: "The damage to the Ship obstructs your attack, making you deal less damage." *If your ship has between 40 and 50% health, the game will say: "Splinters from the damage to your Ship slow down your attack, making you deal less damage." *If your ship has between 50 and 60% health, the game will not say anything. *If your ship has between 60 and 80% health, the game will say: "Your good footing on the Ship allowed you to do extra damage." *If your ship has between 80 and 100% health, the game will say: "Archers on your Ship allowed you to do extra damage." Technically, the numbers above are not absolutely correct, they are written above in a way that is useful for people to easily understand. For example, the message: "You slip on the Ship's deck, making you deal less damage." will appear if the ship's health is at least 9.1%. The message stays the same until 19.1%, where it will switch to the "The damage to the Ship obstructs your attack, making you deal less damage" message. This is true for all messages, in that they will appear if the ship's health is .9% less than the minimum listed above. Sea Serpents Power Attack Damage Formula Want to help us fill in the "???"? If so, please join our POWER project. Whether you want to help us get the Damage Formula or the Fortification Formula correct, we appreciate all the help that you are willing to give! = Lore = Summoning You see the sea serpent off in the distance attacking the merchant ships. With a quick snap of its jaws, it destroys one of the ships with ease. You must stop it before he reaches the harbor and destroys the fleet of warships. It's closing in on the North Shore. Gather your armies, board the ship, and prepare for battle! Slain The sea serpent has caused massive damage to your fleet. You must end this now before it destroys all the warships. Any further damage would put the fleet beyond repair and leave you vulnerable to enemy attacks from the sea. You order your army to ready the harpoon. They load the massive harpoon head onto the ballista. As you man the weapon, you know you have one shot. If you miss, the sea serpent will surely not allow for a second chance. You steady the weapon and look down the sights. The ocean spray obscures your vision. You take a deep breath and fire the harpoon. The harpoon sails through the air and the barbed head pierces the neck of sea serpent! The sea serpent thrashes wildly causing large waves that threaten to sink your already damaged ship. Now is the chance for victory. You order your army to let the volley of arrows fly. The arrows repeatedly strike the sea serpent and it lets out a horrific screech that sends chills down your body. The sea serpent struggles to stay afloat as the arrows continue to fly. The sea serpent reels and you can see its eyes roll back so that only the whites are visible. The serpent starts to slowly sink under the waves. You want to celebrate your victory but your tired body aches. You look at the sinking serpent one last time before its head becomes engulfed by the rough ocean waters. You have won. Victory! = Rewards After Slaying Sea Serpents = Emerald Sea Serpent Loot Activity Threshold It appears 225,000 damage is enough for max loot. It seems to guarantee 2 Epic drops. 3 Epics can't be guaranteed and probably has a low probability no matter how much damage you deal. *1 Epic Drop = ? *2 Epic Drops = ? *3 Epic Drops = ? Sapphire Sea Serpent Loot Activity Threshold It appears 450,000 damage is enough for max loot. It seems to guarantee 2 Epic drops. 3 Epic drops can't be guaranteed and probably has a low probability no matter how much damage you deal. Probably obsolete numbers: *1 Epic Drop = starts < 141,273 *2 Epic Drops = < 1,026,866 *3 Epic Drops = ? Amethyst Sea Serpent Loot Activity Threshold *1 Epic Drop = ? *2 Epic Drops = < 3,040,883 *3 Epic Drops = ? Ancient Sea Serpent Loot Activity Threshold *1 Epic Drop = < 255,000 *2 Epic Drops = ? *3 Epic Drops = ? =Alchemy= * (Magic: 10 Attack, 17 Defense). * Atlantean Map =Item Archives= * Alpha Archive: **Rune Axe x10: +2 Attack each (Emerald, Ancient) **Crystal Rod x10: +2 Attack each (Emerald) **Lightbringer x10: +2 Attack each (Sapphire) = See Also = * Loot Data (external google spreadsheet) = References = Category:Monsters